Trouble With Dragons
by Fire Snake
Summary: Read it to find out


A/N: This is my first EFC fic. I borrowed the books from the library and I fell in love with them. I now own the first three, please tell me where to get Talking To Dragons! Anyway, my favorite people are Morwen and Telemain. They make the cutest couple! Anyway, who here actually reads A/N's? I DO! Anyway, the short and short of it is: enjoy the fic. I would LOVE to get some reviews! And I don't mind flames! It can get pretty cold in my house with the AC on 24/7. Anyhoo, read the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Patricia C. Wrede wrote of in her books. She owns what she wrote of, obviously.  
  
"Turn the wizards into mice so I can eat them." Trouble said, licking his lips. "No! Turn them into fish! I like fish." Fiddlesticks yelled excitedly. "I prefer mice." Scorn purred. "No, fish are better!" Fiddlesticks exclaimed hotly. "Just be quiet, all of you. I need to concentrate." Morwen said to the three cats sternly. She didn't even bother to look up from her work. "What are you doing anyway? It looks boring. I don't like boring things. It also looks complicated. I don't like complicated things, either." Fiddlesticks said, making a face. Scorn answered Fiddlesticks's question for Morwen. "She's planning her wedding." Scorn said, not sounding like she liked the idea much. "You mean her wedding with Tele-what's it? I don't like him much. The way he talks is too complicated. I don't ever understand him." Fiddlesticks said in one breath. "None of us like him." Trouble pointed out. "And almost nobody understands him." Scorn put in. "Why do you need to concentrate if you're just planning a wedding?" Chaos asked, sounding bored. "Just.because!" Morwen snapped, irritated. The cats looked a bit startled. "I was just asking." Chaos's voice broke of. "Come on." said Scorn, and left. The other cats followed. Morwen sighed and went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the kitchen the cats were having a meeting which was being hosted by Scorn. "Listen up, everybody," Scorn began, watching all of the other cats, which were sitting on the ground, from her perch on the table. "Morwen has been under a lot of pressure lately. She has to plan a wedding, we've been pestering her, and wizards were seen near the Enchanted Forest. We're going to have to be a bit more polite about Morwen marrying Telemain. We just have to swallow our pride and let her be happy! Does everybody get that? No pestering Morwen." Scorn's tail twitched when she was done with this little speech. She clearly didn't want Morwen to marry Telemain at all. "What?" Trouble asked. "No pestering her about marrying that-." Trouble was cut off by a knock at the door. This was a good thing considering the word he was going to say was not at all polite. Morwen walked through the magic door and answered the front door. She was very pleased to see (though the cats weren't) Telemain. After a quick hug and kiss Telemain pulled Morwen outside to tell her some things King Medanbar and Queen Cimorene had thought of for the wedding. Jasper shook his head in disgust. "There should be a law against those two getting married." he said. "I agree." Murgatroyd said in tones of extreme distaste. "Are you sure we can't pester her?" Miss Eliza asked. "It might be a good thing to stop her from marrying that self- centered, conceited idiot." Scorn agreed. "Just don't bother her while she's busy. That's guaranteed to make her mad." All of the cats agreed, then they all selected some furniture or a spot on the floor to clean themselves. That is, all except for Jasmine. She ran outside, just as Morwen was coming in, so she could sleep on the windowsill. Morwen shooed Fiddlesticks off a chair so she could sit. Fiddlesticks ran to the chair Aunt Ophelia was on and shared with her instead. "So, Morwen, how's everything?" Trouble asked in a would-be-casual tone. "With me? All right, I guess. You don't seem happy about something, though. What is it?" Morwen answered in her no-nonsense tone. "Guess." Trouble said, carefully avoiding eye contact with Morwen. Morwen frowned. "Get used to it," she said, and from the look she gave Trouble it seemed that if they didn't get used to it they wouldn't be aloud in this house anymore.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, this is getting absolutely nowhere. Pointless, that's what this is. Please review! 


End file.
